Conditions
Conditions are effects, such as venom and stunning, which are important in HOTM. Conditions for Biologicals Different conditions have different effects. Bleeding A character that is bleeding loses 5 HP and 1 STR per turn for five turns. If either of these reaches zero, they die. It can be cured by using a bandage, having a Medic use Cure Condition or waiting until the bleeding stops. If the character being attacked by a weapon that causes bleeding is wearing armour, the attack must cause over 5 damage after armour to cause bleeding. Bleeding conditions stack with themselves. Blinding Targets with conventional eyes may be blinded. If they are blinded, they will only hit targets ranged combat on a 6 or worse regardless of MKS or other abilities. In melee, they receive a -6 close combat modifier. Burning If an entity is attacked using a flaming weapon, it is set on fire. Fire deals 20 (h) damage per turn it is alight. Only flammable targets can burn. The victim rolls a die each turn they are on fire. A 4+ extinguishes the flame. Stun Stun is a mechanic which stops foes from attacking. If a stunning attack hits, the foe is stunned on a 2+ when a die is rolled. The stunned individual can do nothing this turn and counts as having 0 AGI. Next turn, the stunned individual may attempt to recover. They recover on a 4+ this turn. Whether or not they recover, they can do nothing else this turn. If the victim is still stunned, they automatically recover on the next turn. They may do nothing else this turn. Venom/Poison Venom is a mechanic which causes loss of health over time. If a venom-causing attack hits and causes more than 10 DMG (bio) to a biological enemy, that enemy then is affected by the venom. A Medic can treat the venom with the ability Cure Condition, halting its effects. Venoms and poisons can have varying effects. Weakness A weakened character has -5 STR and -5 MKS, to a minimum of 1 in each. They also receive a -3 close combat modifier. They also cannot use any special abilities. Weakness can be cured by the medic ability Cure Condition or by waiting five turns. Characters than lose more than 50% of their max HP in one turn automatically become weakened. Conditions for Machines Conditions that affect mechanical or electronic characters. Conditions can be cured by scientists. Berserk A machine affected by this condition will attack the closest target possible in range regardless of allegiance. While Berserk, they can perform double the normal number of attacks. Emergency Reboot If a machine loses over 50% max health in one turn but remains functional, they will perform an Emergency Reboot. For one turn, they can perform no other actions and are automatically hit in melee. If attacked at range, the attacker can use an additional 'to hit' die. After this, they regain 25% max health and can act normally once more. Power Drain A machine affected by Power Drain loses 5 HP, 2 STR, and 2 MKS per turn, to a minimum of 1. Power Loss If Power Loss affects a machine, they have -5 STR and -5 MKS to a minimum of 1. They cannot use any special abilities. This can be cured by waiting five turns. Short-Circuit Machines that are Short-Circuited cannot attack or move. Next turn, the machine may attempt to recover, doing so on a 4+. If they do not succeed, they may try again next turn, succeeding on a 2+. If they fail this time also, they will automatically recover next turn.